Hopeful Dreams
by ayumu-in-blue
Summary: [This is the sequel to Trading Pain] Akito is free from the Sohma family curse, but Adrian is still bound by hers. Will the Sohma family be able to repay the debt by freeing her from her family, or will Akito be forced to return to loneliness once more?
1. Soaring Hearts

Hi! I know I said I wasn't going to do a sequel to Trading Pain but kasusander-jie's review gave me an idea. It's not fully developed though, so unlike Trading Pain I have no idea how long this will be or how much time it might take to tell the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Also, The only characters in this story that belong to me are Adrian & her family. All other characters belong to Natsuki Takaya-sensei.

I hope you enjoy Hopeful Dreams, and please feel free to review, constructive criticism is very welcome.

Hopeful Dreams is the sequel to Trading Pain. If you haven't read it, here is a summary, but trust me the 1st version is a lot better. I'm horrible at summaries!

* * *

When Ayame is bumped into by a girl, and doesn't transform, the entire Sohma family is thrown into an uproar The only clue that they have is that she was dressed in the same uniform that Tohru dresses in. The two of them go to school together?!

Not so simple! Adrian has a higher agenda than that. She was sent on a mission, knowing ahead of time the disasters that awaited her and that she would have to gain Akito's co-operation in order to do what she came to do. Namely break the family curse.

In order to prove her capabilities a bunch of stuff happens and Akito becomes convinced that she can do what she said she can do. So he sees to it that she completes her mission. Yes he's using her. Any way their is a romance somewhere in their and the two end up a couple in the last few paragraphs of the story.

Hopeful Dreams is right after!

* * *

Hopeful Dreams

* * *

Chapter 1: Soaring Hearts

* * *

My family can do whatever they want. I don't care if my magic is sealed away permanently or whatever. Akito is my home. For that matter it was the only home she had ever really had, and Akito was the only person she had ever really loved. 

Adrian watched Akito sleeping next to her. The two of them had only been married since that morning, and right now they were on their way to England, but this wasn't a honeymoon trip, nor was it a joyous occasion. This was to tell her family.

The very thought of confronting her parents sent shivers down her spine. Adrian was more than a little afraid she was out-and-out terrified.

When she had told Kagura that her family could do whatever they wanted with her abilities, she hadn't been lying. The real question was what were they going to do with her, and now that Akito was involved she was afraid for him as well.

At least they were officially registered as being married. That was one point in their favor. Hopefully, her parents couldn't actually take any legal action at least.

There had been far too many witnesses for it to be denied that they were now married.

Hopefully, the fact that Akito was more than a little wealthy and he was willing to give them an allowance would be enough. After all, to them she was nothing but a source of income.

* * *

Akito wasn't really asleep. He was watching his bride out of from beneath his eyelashes. 

She just looked so afraid. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be all right, but from what he had learnt, he knew things were not going to be that easy. He was only planning on telling her parents the truth, and give Adrian a chance to say her fair-wells. Because of how they had treated her he didn't particularly care what they thought. He could only hope that things went smoothly.

He thought back on all the things that had happened between the two of them, and to him it was amazing that he was here with her. Right now he should be dead, but because of her, and her unyielding love they were here. This time it was his turn to protect her.

And he would.

Even if it cost him everything.

* * *

"I swear Kagura your..." 

"Oh Kyo! Just think how romantic this is! Us, together, in Europe!"

"If Akito finds out about this." Kyo growled.

"Besides, Adrian said her powers might get sealed away so she has to break your curse before that." Kagura reasoned.

"Logical." Yuki was looking at an old magazine. "Still, either way he'll always be a stupid cat. Cursed or not."

"Oh you think your gonna get away with that don't you Pretty Boy."

Tohru just sat back and smiled as the two of them bickered. Lately the fighting had definetly become less intense.

"Aw!" Momiji complained. "If you two keep fighting like that they'll find out that we got on the same plane as them. I wonder what Adrian's family is like. She's real nice, so do you think they will be two? I can't wait to meet them!"

"This is just so stupid. Momiji can speak German, but that's completely useless in England. Do any of us even speak enough English to get by."

"It's not my fault a cat is too stupid to pay attention in English class."

"You idiotic rat!"

"Yuki-kun, you can speak English! Amazing!"

Tohru was beeming at Yuki, and he could feel his cheeks warming up as his eyes met hers. It was a really good thing he was no longer cursed, because he had a feeling that if he was he would have transformed in front of a lot of strangers.

* * *

Chapter2: A Blizzards Touch 

Adrian's parents are waiting for them at the airport! How on earth did they know they were coming! that's a question to be answered in a later chapter! Anyway I guess you can say this is the meet the nasty family Adrian has.


	2. A Blizzard's Touch

Well, the good news is that I have most of the fan fiction planned out now; the bad news is that with the latest Fruits Basket Manga issue. I'm trying to decide which way to go... This is one very confused fan fiction writer. Wants more info on Akito! Well, anyway... that's the reason I've been very hesitant to work on this. Well, wouldn't you be if you came home and your friends are like hey did you hear about what happened in the latest manga... Anyway if you don't know what I'm talking about you might find out later. For now though I'll try to keep quite at least until I have more data.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Blizzards Touch

* * *

Adrian could feel her hands clench as the plane skidded to a stop on the runway. This was it. They were here. It had a ring of finality to it that she just couldn't deal with properly.

Akito couldn't help but to notice the tension in her hand. Adrian's knuckles were white and her fingernails were digging sharply into her flesh it was amazing that no blood was being drawn.

He reached out and covered her hand with his own. Akito had never really tried to comfort somebody before like this but he knew that he wanted to have her there with him, with the same loving eyes that she always did.

He knew that no matter what he would never forget her or that gentle look in her eyes, and he also knew that she would never forget him either.

Well, they were in love.

He eased her out of her seat and grabbed the carry on bag for the two of them.

"I'm not sure if... I don't know that..." Adrian looked so afraid. The expression on her face was a thousand times more afraid than when those fan boys had tried to kidnap her.

"It's alright," He whispered in her ear. "I'm here with you now and forever."

* * *

"We gotta hurry." Momiji ussured them all off the plane. "We can't afford to be seen." 

"Stupid rabbit." Kyo muttered.

"Oh finally! A week with Kyo in Europe how exciting is that!"

"They seem to be having fun." Tohru smiled at Yuki.

"Yeah," He looked away it was getting harder and harder to conceil his blushes from her but when that curse was lifted it had become more and more apparent to him just how much he cared about her. "Well, this is a bit of an adventure for everybody."

"I'm so glad dad agreed to pay for all of us going! He's rather fond of Adrian too! He said that we all should take care of her!"

'This is not a good idea. This is thir honeymoon after all. We don't have any buisness being here. Man, why couldn't they just stay in the country like normal people!"

"Oh Kyo don't worry! Once we get the curse lifted, and we meet Adrian's family we can have our own little honeymoon!"

"Who ever said that I wanted one with you!"

"Kyo," She was beginning to have that look in her eye. Kyo could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end, was she about to...?

"We gotta get off before Akito and Adrian do. Come on you guys." Kyo didn't want to say it but thanks Momiji.

The lot of them got off the plane and walked out into the airport. A beautiful man and woman were waiting and watching as the boarders got off the plane. Yuki could feel a shiver run down his spine as he looked at the two of them. Sure they were beautiful, but their hearts were as cold as ice.

He studied the woman's profile for a moment and was surprised to see a very obvious resemblance to Adrian.

He thought back on Hana's warning.

"_Don't make any assumptions about her family. Kyoko is worried."_

What exactly had she meant by that anyway. It didn't matter. A part of him felt that the warning was well justified. If they were Adrian's family Akito was going to be in a tricky situation that was for sure.

* * *

Akito gently pulled her off of the plane. In one arm was the carry on bag, and in his other hand was Adrians palm. 

She was sweating.

He couldn't help but notice just how clammy her hand was. In the entire time that they had known each other, he had never known her to be this nervous. No nervous wasn't the right word, even when she was facing death she wasn't this terrified. Akito couldn't admit it to her, but he was beginning to feel more than a little afraid himself.

He could feel the hands tighten there grip and he noticed her gaze was drawn to two people waiting for them. The scowls on their faces, and the lack of emotion on their faces made him very nervous.

Where these her parents? Somehow they even managed to make him afraid.

* * *

Chapter 3: 


	3. Heartless Outbreak

Perhaps this may chapter may seem cruel even I see it that way. I just wanted to paint an accurate portrayal of Adrian's life growing up. To anyone who's lived with abuse this will really strike home I'm afraid. The only unlikely thing is that this would happen in an airport, but you'll understand why I did it publicly later.

Also there is a single line in here inspired from Kodacha... he he he

* * *

Chapter 3: Heartless Outbreak

* * *

_How did they know they were going to be here!_

Adrian was scared. She clung tightly to Akito's arm as they slowly progressed towards Adrian's family.

"Mother, Father I..."

Akito couldn't stop it. The woman's hand lashed out too quickly. Everyone was in shock over seeing Adrian laying on the ground her hand cradling her bruised cheek. Akito, Momiji, Yuki, Tohru... everyone.

"You filth! You're nothing but worthless trash!" Adrian's mother hissed at her.

The two just stood there towering over the crumpled Adrian. They watched her with a clear look of contempt.

"That's too cruel!" Kagura whispered in shocked horror. "How can they do something like that to their own daughter?"

"Adrian-chan!"

"Wait, please don't go! Momiji!"

Momiji threw his small body in-between Adrian's and her mother's, while Akito watched on angrily. He wanted to help her up, but he knew the moment he did these two would see it as a weakness, and right now that was something he couldn't afford to have.

He'd spent his whole life knowing that he was going to die at a young age because of his curse but thanks to Adrian not only had he regained everything that had been lost, but he had found so many things that he had never really even known existed.

He wanted to protect her. Just like she had protected him.

_Why was Momiji here anyway?_

"Stop it!" Kagura cried. "You can't do that!"

Kagura was standing right next to Momiji her arms outspread to protect her friend.

_Kagura was here too? Why? Kyo? Yuki? Tohru even!_

Akito realized that the lot of them had followed the two of them. But, why?

"You can't have her?"

"You wicked old witch! Ugly Hag!"

Kyo and Yuki watched on silently waiting for any signs. They knew this was dangerous, especially for Kyo. After all Kyo would still transform into a cat if he got hugged.

"Are you Adrian's mother?" Tohru was hesitant in asking and for good reason. She couldn't believe that a mother could be so cruel to her child. What kind of life had Adrian lived? She always seemed so strong to her, but this...

"This is none of your business, get lost! We'll treat our daughter how we like!"

"She's my Wife! You won't lay a single dirty finger on her." Akito growled.

Adrian watched him as he protected her. His aura? Not again. It was beginning to once again swirl with different colors. Swirling? Was he loosing control of his sanity again? Granted a lot of things had been pushing him towards the edge but she had thought that had ended with the curse.

_Wounds don't heal with a simple cure. Band-aids after all won't cure heartbreak._

"Akito don't!" Adrian clung desperately to his waist.

"You're wife?"

Adrian's father studied her pointedly. She's too young to be legally wed. Not without her parents permission." He pointed out. His voice was so quite that it was extremely eerie. Yet somehow everybody heard what he had said.

"They are!"

"We were there!"

"The whole family was there!"

"It was a beautiful ceremony!"

"They are two married!'

"What's it to you?"

"She's my wife. There were so many witnesses it can't be disputed."

"Yes but," Adrian's mother pointed out with a wicked smile. "You didn't have our permission."

"Who needs the permission of an abusive mother like you?" Kagura screeched.

This time Kyo caught the woman's hand before she could strike Kagura. He was angry. They all were.

"A stupid cat like yourself dares to touch me?"

How did she know?

"Wait! Just stop it! Please!" Adrian was crying. Akito reached out his hand but she shied away from it. Akito felt something clawing at his heart as he watched the only person he had truly cared about begin to fall apart.

"We ARE married! We also came for a reason. We came to ask that you leave Adrian alone from now on!"

He watched as Adrian's mother simply lifted an eyebrow at this.

"But she's ours... or are you proposing something more?"

Akito nodded. "Equal trade. Though here isn't the best place to talk."

"All right, well listen... with out these brats." She began to walk towards the airports exit. "By the way call me Mrs. Coleman. It's most suitable, don't you think. Children."

"I really don't like that hag."

"Isn't it strange?" Yuki mused. "No police or anything came to help. You'd think somthing like that would have been noticed."

"Not when my parents are involved, expect no help." Adrian took Akito's hand and tried to climb back to her feet. Her knees were shaking, and she was dizzy but somehow she managed. Akito did his best to steady her. "She's a master of illusion. If you don't want to see what's going on you won't."

"Huh?"

* * *

Chapter 4: 

In which negotiations begin. Don't worry I never make 2 demensional villians or characters. It's just I wanted to leave a nasty impression!


End file.
